The invention relates to incorporating a video camera as an integrated feature of a portable computer, and in particular to the structural considerations in integrating a video camera for use and storage in a portable computer.
Portable computers, sometimes referred to in the art using the terminology personal, laptop and notebook, have evolved in packaging into the use of a case in which in a base, a keyboard is positioned adjacent to the user, and on which, on a hinged cover, a display is positioned to be facing the user when the cover is open. The package or case is about the size of a notebook and weighs about five pounds. The portable computer is continually being provided with added features and is becoming a very flexible communication device. In some instances the portable computer package or case is adapted when manufactured to permit a later, to be added, feature. Such a situation is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,334 where the package is arranged at manufacture for the later addition of a cursor control device or track ball.
In general in adapting the portable computer package or case for an added feature, it is advantageous to arrange the elements involved in the feature so that the feature may store automatically and when stored protrudes beyond the basic package or case outside configuration as little as possible.
The addition of a video camera capability, is highly valuable as a portable computer added feature in imparting to the portable computer the ability to serve as an interactive communication device in such a situation as a video conference. The providing of such a feature however may require that the camera, for unobstructed view when in use, protrude beyond the portable computer package and if so the protrusion must be accommodated in storage. A serious problem with integrating a video camera in a portable computer is that while the most optimal place to mount the video camera would be at the location of least obstruction to the lens which in turn would be at the edge of the display portion of the package or case of the portable computer so that wide camera range and user eye contact may be made in video conferencing, the latest displays take up nearly all the space in the cover portion of the package so that there is very little room left for any mounting and camera movement mechanisms. As an illustration the 14.1 inch type diagonal display element is packaged with only about three or four millimeters of space between the edge of the display and a typical outside dimension of the cover portion of the display portion of the portable computer package.
In adding a video camera capability feature for a portable computer, an ability is provided for the packaging and mounting of the optical elements of a video camera in an assembly at the most extended portion of the periphery of the display portion of the portable computer package; with signal conduction to the processor in the base portion of the portable computer and with provision for storage of the video camera that protrudes in use, in the base portion of the portable computer with no protrusion, when the portable computer is not in use.